


An Axolotl and the Fake Date

by LarryInPanties



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cute Louis, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I tag too much, M/M, Rich Louis Tomlinson, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Vacation, Top Harry, Vacation, harry calls louis darling, harry spits in louis’ mouth once, he also calls him doll, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryInPanties/pseuds/LarryInPanties
Summary: Based on the prompt:Harry runs a stall at a farmers market every weekend and Louis comes by one day with an odd request.orLouis really needs a fake date and maybe an axolotl as a bonus.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 234
Collections: HL Summer Fest 2020





	An Axolotl and the Fake Date

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the creators of this fic fest for allowing us to be creative and have fun! 
> 
> This is for the Harry and Louis summer fic fest. I really enjoyed writing this and let me know if you want to see another part possibly??? Also this is my first time writing smut in two years!!

Louis has a problem - one where he could’ve easily told the truth but decided not to because his brain doesn’t seem to be screwed on properly. Lying to his mum about his supposed "boyfriend" is not how he intends for this to go. 

"Oh, darling - what about Peter?" Louis' mom was currently trying to set him up with another one of her rich friend's son. "He's super smart, studying to become a lawyer actually." Lawyers are boring. Everyone his mom tries to set him up with are boring. 

The Tomlinson family is one that could be considered posh. They live in lavish houses, drive cars worth a fortune, and tend to buy luxury items. That doesn't mean they're materialistic people, at least not Louis - he would argue. Louis looks like the typical preppy rich boy with his tight coloured pants and suspenders but unlike his family, he doesn't mind getting dirty and being "improper". He’s been playing in the dirt since he was a young lad, which resulted in him always being ridiculed. 

This is where Louis' first mistake began. "Um, mum, I actually have a boyfriend." Nope. Not good a good idea Louis. He scratches the back of his neck, feeling flustered from lying already. Louis was just tired of his mother's failed attempts at setting him up with stuck up and boring men. 

His mum's eyes were wide, "And you never told me?" Louis felt bad looking at her sad eyes. "Why would you hide him from us?" 

This is Louis' second mistake, "I wasn't hiding him!" He coughs into his fist. "I-Um, I just wanted to surprise the family at our yearly vacation next week."

A smile took over her face, "Well you could've told me!" She begins to attack him with questions, "Well, what's his name? How long have you been dating? What does he look like?" 

Louis should have thought this through. Now he somehow has to find a boyfriend within the next week or someone willing to pretend. Good luck finding a willing gay man to be his fake date in this small town. "All I'm going to say is that we've been dating for a month but the rest is a surprise." He tries to play it off calm and collected but on the inside he was dying - a torturous death he might add. 

"Can't wait time see him next week" His mother was all smiles. 

Yup, Louis was fucked. 

•••  
Louis doesn't know why his first instinct is to go to the farmer's market but it is. He needs some fresh fruit and veggies anyways. 

Louis' family may be rich but they don't live in some big city like New York Or Hollywood. Instead, they live in Toronto, still a big city, but it's apparently not as posh - according to them. Louis has never wanted to live like his parents - well as much as he could. They bought him a big house when he said he wanted to live in Grand Bend - a small town in Southern Ontario, with lots of beaches, small owned-stores, and anything you could imagine a camp-life town to have. Louis has been living here for a total of one month and he still doesn't have a job - not that it matters when his parents can afford to pay for him. Although he still wants to get one - he wants to feel like his own person for once. 

Louis enters the only farmer's market they have in town - this is the biggest thing about the town. There was probably over one-hundred stands outside and one-hundred more inside the building. Louis' been here once and he loves it. They don't only have food and produce, they have nick-nacks, clothes, psychic readings, and even more.

It was hot outside, even with his striped red and white shirt and his mid-thigh black jean shorts. The sun was beating down on his already tan skin, tinting it a bright pink flush and making sweat build-up at the back of his neck. 

Maybe he could find a cute boy here. Okay, maybe not. 

The only downfall of this town is the amount of older people that were here - this is why he has no friends yet. Unless you count his neighbour Betty, who is also an eighty-five-year-old woman. If he had a guy friend he would probably just ask him to be his fake boyfriend but alas, he doesn't. 

He browses through the various stands and buys fresh strawberries, cauliflower, and oranges. Everything was beautiful and bright - the cozy feeling set deep in his bones, making him more relaxed by the second. There were many families with their children, which was heartwarming to see. Children were not for him though. 

He walks inside the big building to browse all the goodies. Louis was thankful for air conditioning being invented as the cold breeze chills the heat running through his body and the thing layer of sweat on his skin. The chestnut-haired man stops in his tracts when he spots an unusual stand. It has shelves and shelves of different breeds of fish. He walks closer and starts playing with the fish through their little glass tanks, more like tapping lightly on the glass and talking to them in a baby voice - he knows they couldn't understand him but doesn't mean they don't deserve the same love as a cat or a dog would get. 

The sound of a throat being cleared from above is what causes Louis to look up from his crouching position. "Anything tickle your fancy?"

The man was tall - like really tall, dark curls upon his head that was pushed back by a headband, and his deep voice made shivers go through Louis' body. He was wearing a pair of knee-length denim jean shorts and a tank top that shows off his biceps. He doesn't look like the stereotypical college man, he seems older, in fact, more rugged and less baby-face. This man was definitely his type and definitely very attractive. 

Louis quickly stands up and brushes the imaginary dust off of his legs. "Uh-" Louis really has a problem with keeping his mouth shut - especially when he’s nervous because the first thing he can think of is "any sharks?" He pinches himself on the thigh - of course, he has to embarrass himself in front of the first attractive looking man he's met while living here. 

Said man smiles, bunny teeth making an appearance. "Sorry, darling," His Canadian accent was a big contrast to Louis' British one - Louis only moved to Canada two years ago. "Unfortunately I don't have a shark. Would be pretty cool though to have - maybe I'd sell a lot more of these fish then." He doesn’t know if this man is being serious or was teasing him - either way, he’s attracted. 

The smaller man blushes. "Psh, of course. I knew that." Louis checks out the man again and spots a name tag. His name is Harry. Very fitting.

Harry crosses his arms across his chest, muscles covered with tattoos bulging. He was the epitome of a man - strong jaw, attractive facial hair. Maybe, Louis' type was older men. He probably wasn’t even that much older but the facial hair compared to Louis’ baby soft skin really made him feel certain things. 

"Well, that's been the oddest request I've ever gotten." Harry smirks, "Especially from someone this pretty." Was he flirting? Or are all Canadians just super nice? 

Louis' brain short circuits, 'Did I hear that right?' He thinks to himself. This older man, who was a god reincarnated, really called him pretty. Louis might faint. 

The red on Louis' cheeks is not from the sun this time, "You think I'm pretty?" He tries to stop himself before word vomit starts to come out, "I mean - um." Louis tries to find words to say. What are words again? "Bye, Harry." With that, the nervous man grabs his bags and speed walks out of the building and into the fresh air. 

Harry didn't even get the chance to say bye. He at least wanted to know the name of the man with the most odd request. 

Harry hopes he comes again. 

••• 

Louis comes again the next day. He can't stop himself from leaving his house and taking his car to park on the grass parking lot. Louis really just wants to visit Harry again and try to make up for his embarrassment before. Maybe he can buy a fish this time. 

Louis hopes that when Harry called him pretty, it's because he was flirting and not just being nice. He wants to think this was the world telling him to go for it after the conversation he had with his mom. The earth dropped this attractive man in his hands and said deal with it . 

Louis takes his time walking into the building, not wanting to seem too excited to see the man again - no matter how handsome he was.

He's greeted with the air-conditioner blowing in his face when he goes through the doors - a big contrast to the muggy feeling outside. 

When he peeks around the corner, Harry is sitting on a small stool at his stand. Today he was dressed in a pair of black running shorts, a white tank top, and a black and red plaid shirt over it. Louis was drooling. 

Harry looks up at that moment and spots the pair of blue eyes staring back. He waves his hand, gesturing for Louis to come over. 

Yes, Louis was a man - a whopping twenty-four years old. That didn't stop him from turning into a blushing teenage boy by an attractive man wanting to talk to him. 

Louis scuffles his feet over and blushes when he faces Harry - he was a head taller than himself, could probably push him down and hold him up if he wanted to. No times for those thoughts. He’ll remember them for later.

Harry was smacking a piece of gum in his mouth a little obnoxiously but it was still attractive coming from him. He smiles at the seemingly nervous man, "Hi again, darling." 

Was this flirting? Louis wasn't good at detecting this type of stuff - only dating one boy when he was a teenager. "It's Louis" He seems to blurt out, finally able to speak this time.

"Louis." He says it like he's testing how his name sounds and flows out of his mouth - a very pink mouth Louis might suggest. "So no darling then?" 

Louis stutters, "No - wait, I mean yes." He internally wants to scream, why do attractive men make him a nervous mess. 

Harry laughs, "Just playing with you." he continues, "Wanted to know your name but you ran away before I could." He leans forward over the counter - invading Louis' personal space. 

This was flirting to Louis, so he's gonna take what he can get. 

Harry smells like fish water and old spice. Somehow it smells good still. Or maybe that's just because of how attractive Harry is. 

"Oh yeah-" He thinks for a second, "I forgot I left my sink on at home." Gosh, he’s so stupid. 

Harry bites his lip, still close to Louis. The petite one follows the movement of his teeth as they clamp on his plump lip. His teeth were even attractive - how was that possible? "That's alright, darling. We wouldn't want your place to be flooded, now would we?" Harry pokes fun at him. p>

Louis speaks but he feels in a trance. "No." The smaller man can't stop staring at the pair of lips in front of him - soft and pink. A tongue darts out to lick them, like Harry knows Louis is looking. 

Harry stands back up and claps his hands together, "Well, anything you want today?" 

Louis is still a pile of mush, "Jellyfish." 

"Now I just think that you're pulling my leg." 

"Now that I think of it, I actually think I forgot to lock my front door." Yes, he’s doing this again. 

Before he could run away again, a hand reaches out to grab his shoulder. It was big and covers most of the expanse of his bone. Louis wouldn't mind if he moved it to his neck so he could feel the cold press of the rings against his warm skin.

"How about you come again tomorrow and maybe I can tell you about the kind of fish we have?" 

Louis stands there for a moment and tries to mentally list the pros and cons. There are no cons. "Okay." He says shyly and looks down at his untied shoes. This is why he's so clumsy. 

"See you, darling." He lets Louis go. 

••• 

Louis was about to make a bad decision - again. He really hopes Harry is some form of gay because he's about to ask him to be his fake boyfriend. Yes, at the moment it seems like a good idea. The earth seemingly drops this attractive man into the palm of his hands and he's going to take advantage of it. 

"So I actually have a request today." Louis stands shyly in front of him as he rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet. 

Harry perks up at the soft voice from the other side of the counter. "Hi again, darling. What can I do for you today?" 

Louis squeezes his thighs together when he hears Harry - his voice was just so attractive. The slow and deep drawl of it made his insides turn all wonky. "Do you have an axolotl?" Yes, he might as well ask for a fish while he’s here - sue him. They were so cute and it could be a good companion for him. 

He claps his hand together, "Brilliant, Louis!" Louis never wants him to stop smiling - especially when he’s on the receiving end of it. "I actually do." 

Louis plays with the string of his bracelets. If he had long hair he would be twirling that instead. "I've wanted one since I was young. They're so unique and definitely don’t get the love they deserve!” To be honest, Louis just thought of the first fish that popped into his brain. He could have said something simple like a goldfish but Louis' brain works in odd ways.

Harry turns around and grabs one of the small tanks it comes in. "Since you think they're cute and I think you're cute, I'll sell to you for a discounted price." 

When he turns back around, Louis catches sight of a pride pin on his flannel that he didn't catch previously. Before he could think, he asks "Wanna be my fake boyfriend for two weeks?" 

•••

Harry thought Louis was odd. Odd in a good way - so that's why he said yes. 

Louis was cute and small. He always seemed to have dirt on some part of his body and his shoelaces were untied every time he saw him. 

Harry thought this could be a fun date, even though it was technically two weeks when he thought of it. Louis could be fun. He wasn't getting any younger, so he might as well live life with no regrets. 

Louis was screaming - not internally this time. He was screaming because Harry said yes. He was screaming because Harry was currently on his way to pick him up so they could head to Louis' family vacation spot, which was only thirty minutes away. 

They message briefly over text to discuss what this trip would entail. Harry seemed totally on board with it when they were chatting. Harry was so put together and chill and Louis was so not. Louis still thinks he's dreaming. 

He's sitting on his porch when a black pick-up truck pulls into his driveway - Harry. Before he can lug his three suitcases over, Harry is already out of the truck and picking up two from him. Louis tries not to fawn at how strong the taller man was.

Harry comes back to grab to the last one from Louis' hands so he can put it in the trunk along with the others. 

Before he does, Harry pulls Louis in for a hug, "Hi, darling." 

Louis' face is smushed in to Harry's chest as he mumbles out a shy ‘hello’. It was probably a good idea for him to get used to physical contact with Harry if he wants to make this seem believable. Louis hugs back and wraps his arms around Harry's waist. 

Louis pulls back. "You look good." He says this before he realizes how blunt that was. 

Harry looks down at his outfit, "Gotta impress the parents, don't I?" He was wearing black slacks and a lilac polo shirt. 

Gosh, he was so cocky. Louis was so attracted. 

They both get into the truck, Louis having to hop in due to its tall height. Harry thinks they should get to know each other before they arrive, just in case. Why didn't Louis think of that before? Harry’s better at being his fake boyfriend than he is to Harry. 

"Well, I told them we were only dating for a month so at least we don't have to know too much about each other's lives." Louis explains. 

Harry turns to him as he begins to pull out of the driveway. He puts his hand on the back of Louis' seat and looks out the back window so he can back out. His jawline was prominent from this angle - Louis wants to reach out and feel it under his fingers. 

"Why'd you even think of that?" Harry said it in a non-judging way, genuinely curious about the situation. “I mean, why do you need a boyfriend anyways?” Harry asks like he doesn’t know how Louis’ family is - obviously he doesn’t know.

Louis drums his fingers against his lap as he looks out the window as they drove. "I was simply tired of my mom trying to set me up with people. They're too stuck up for me." He turns back the window and enjoys the sun radiating and lighting up the earth around them. 

Today was a hot day as usual - it was the summer after all. Louis was so glad this truck had air conditioning. Did he have an air conditioning kink? 

Harry hums as he takes in Louis' reply. Another few seconds pass before he suggests they play twenty-one questions. It never ends up being only twenty-one questions when people play. 

Harry asks first, "Age?" 

"Twenty-four."

Harry raises his eyebrows at that slightly. He shouldn't be surprised because Louis does look slightly younger than him. "I'm thirty." 

Louis blushes. No, six years wasn't even that much of a difference but for some reason it made him flustered. Harry was experienced. Probably much more than Louis was, and the thought of that gets the butterflies going in his tummy. 

"Oh, n-nice." His voice comes out in a crack, one that Harry can definitely hear by the smile that comes on his face. 

"Favourite colour?" 

The game continues like that for another twenty minutes until Harry brings up a very good point. "What about PDA?" 

Louis turns his head, confused at this question. "What about it?" 

Harry glances at the petite man for a second before he has to turn his eyes back on the road. He thought that Louis was one of the most prettiest men he has ever encountered. "I mean, PDA in front of your family. We do have to look like a couple."

Harry was his dream man. First, he agrees to come on this trip without even knowing Louis properly and next he actually wants to play the part right.

Louis turns red, "Like cuddling?"

Harry grins at Louis' innocent like personality. "That too - but I mean more like kissing." Harry was definitely not using this as an excuse to kiss the pretty man, "They might question us if we don't do a little kissing." 

Louis gapes at him, "Won't it be a little awkward?" Get a grip of yourself Louis, this whole situation is awkward. 

"We could practice if you wanted too." 

Louis whips his head to the sight of the older man acting so casual. "Right now?" He squeaks - a very manly one too. 

Harry can't stop the smirk from coming on his face, "I meant later on but we can try right now too, darling." Cocky looks good on Harry.

Before Louis can say anything else, Harry is pulling over to the side of the road - no cars were passing by anyway. 

"So..." Louis trails off and traces shapes on his thigh, not knowing how to start their apparent practice kiss. 

Harry seems to take control of the situation and turns Louis to face him. He places those big hands on the side of the smaller man's face, rubbing his thumbs against Louis' soft cheeks. 

Louis can't think. “Oh my.” 

"Is this okay?" His confident attitude seems to disappear for a second as he looks for an answer in Louis' face. 

Louis is still surprised by the feeling of Harry's touch but nods his head nothing less.

Harry doesn't even wait a second before he's already leaning forward into Louis' face. His pink lips breathe warm air over Louis' slightly parted ones. Louis makes a small noise in the back of his throat when Harry doesn't make any move to start. 

That sound is all it takes for Harry to gently press their lips together - just a soft kiss that leaves Louis already wanting more. Before Harry could pull away fully, Louis meets his lips one more time. 

This kiss is hotter and wetter. Their lips become slick as they glide together. Louis is panting into the older man's mouth from how good it feels. Harry’s lips were so plump and he knew how to use them - he wouldn’t mind them being used on other parts of his body as well. 

Harry quickly unbuckles Louis seatbelt and Louis takes it as a signal to climb over the centre console and onto his lap. Harry groans low from the new weight on him and doesn't wait too long before he's back to joining their lips together, this time more feverishly. 

If anyone passes by, they would see the driver window getting slightly foggy. 

Louis whines when Harry swipes his tongue across his bottom and lip and then bites it, sucking it into his own mouth. 

He grants Harry's tongue access to his mouth. Louis brings his small hands to Harry's chest and can't help but tremble as he feels the heat radiating from his muscles. He was so strong. 

Their tongues meet and Louis turns into more of a mess than he already is. He lets Harry use his mouth as he wants to - like it’s his to dominate. He lets him dive his tongue as far as he wants into his mouth and lets Harry suck on his tongue as he sees fit. 

"Harry." Louis tries to say when he realizes how long they must have been kissing for. It comes out more breathy than he intends. 

Harry doesn't seem to notice Louis' worries. "That's right, doll. Say my name." He grips the hair at the back of Louis' neck, causing him to release a throaty moan.

"Harry!" Louis says louder this time and tries to wiggle out of Harry's lap. That doesn't happen when Harry's big hands come to steady him by the hips. 

Harry makes a sound like he doesn't want to stop kissing the smaller man. Louis doesn't want to stop either. 

Louis blushes when he sees the man's attention finally on him and shyly says, "We have to go." 

Harry hums in acknowledgment and presses a quick kiss to Louis' now bright red and swollen lips. "Okay, doll." He pats Louis' butt for him to get up. That doesn't make Louis want to move from his spot at all but he does it reluctantly. Harry keep your hand there, please.

Louis sees Harry adjust himself in his pants before he starts the ignition again. The bulge was big and it made Louis gulp. 

Harry laughs when he sees where the smaller man's eyes are, "Looks like we're good with kissing, darling." 

Yeah, they were. Louis quickly averts his eyes. 

••• 

Somehow within the first ten minutes of being at his parents' vacation home, Harry swoons the whole family. They're already inviting Harry to come to visit their penthouse that they own in New York.

Louis is impressed. 

Louis is glad that his parents don't question Harry's age. They don't even bat an eye when he tells them. He didn’t want to be ridiculed, yet again, for another minor thing. 

Harry must be a witch who puts everyone he meets under a spell to love him. No man Louis has picked has ever been good enough for his parents - and for once they don't mind that Harry's not some rich CEO or doctor or lawyer - really any pretentious job that pays a lot. 

It's a few hours later when Louis' dad suggests fishing - it's not truly a Tomlinson vacation without a little 'catch and reel'. Louis came up with that name. He thinks it's smart.

Harry thinks so too and does that smile where his eyes crinkle at the sides. The older man also can't keep his hands to himself as well but Louis doesn't mind, not one bit. Whenever he remembers their time in the car, all he wants is the buff man’s hands on him. Harry spent all of the lunch with his hand on Louis' thigh which causes the smaller man to be flustered the whole time. When his parents asked if he was sick because he was looking a little warm, Louis just brushes it off and says he was just a little dehydrated. 

Harry gives him a knowing look. 

When they then moved to the couch after eating, Harry couldn't help himself from pulling Louis' bare legs over his lap and proceeding to massage his calves while having a conversation with his mum. Louis hopes that Harry likes how smooth they are. 

One would think they've been dating for a few months, not one day. Well, fake-dating for one day. 

Harry tries not to act shocked when he sees the big fishing boat out on the water in the backyard. He’s seen their house, so he really shouldn't be that surprised. 

Harry being the gentlemen he is, holds out his hand to help Louis onto the boat - not that he really needs it because the boat was tied to the dock and was sturdy enough not to rock from the light weight that Louis was. Louis still doesn't complain though. He also doesn't complain when Harry presses a kiss to the back of his head and starts rubbing sunscreen onto his exposed skin. He feels Harry nudge him to turn around and when he does, Louis is met with a soft peck to his lips. It leaves him dazed and Harry proceeds to gently rub sunscreen onto his button nose and soft cheeks. This is so domestic. Louis loves it.

"Don't want you to turn into a little strawberry, doll." Harry pauses. "Although, you would still look just as adorable either way." He emphasizes it with a kiss to his nose. Harry was playing up the part really well.

"Harry." Louis whines and pushes his face into Harry's chest, embarrassed. 

Harry plays with the soft tufts of hair and sighs as the boat starts to be directed away from shore. This feels rights. Louis feels right and it's only been one day of fake-dating. It slightly scares him how fond he feels towards Louis.

The two men are broken out of their cuddle when fishing rods are handed to each of them. 

"Good luck, boys." Louis' dad says with a pat to both of their backs. 

•••

Harry must fish a lot in his free time because he catches at least eight before Louis can even catch one. 

The smaller man sighs defeatedly. "Fish, eat my worm!" He yells and flops down onto the deck of the boat. 

Harry laughs, "Darling, just be patient and you'll catch one." 

Louis looks up at him from the ground and Harry gulps. This is not the right time to be thinking dirty thoughts. But Louis looks so beautiful from down there, looking up with his long eyelashes. He was a sight. 

Louis pouts. "Says the one that's caught a billion." 

Harry barks out a laugh, "Not sure it's that many." This man was so adorable.

"Still." Louis drags out the L and sighs. 

The stronger man lifts Louis' petite figure from the ground and puts the fishing rod back in his hands. "How 'bout this doll," Harry catches Louis' chin in between his fingers and turns his head to face his. "I'll give you one of my good luck kisses" Harry's so happy that they went to the other side of the boat where no one could see them. 

Louis quickly nods his head, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. 

"Good, baby." Harry shushes any whine that could escape his mouth by pressing their lips together. 

Harry was harsh with it, he wants to leave the smaller man gasping for breath and with that spaced-out look in his eyes, he seems to get. 

The kiss was sloppy as Harry's tongue plays with Louis'. Louis was so bitey, trying to bite anything he could; Harry's lips, his tongue, and even his teeth. 

Louis is odd but Harry loves it. 

When Harry stops the kiss this time, a strand of saliva is attached to Louis' mouth. He follows it and licks it off Louis' lips before the petite man could wipe it away. 

The look that was left on Louis' face made him wanna groan - so soft and so delicious. Harry was gonna have fun with him tonight and that was a promise. Of course, only if Louis was up for it too.

Louis ends up catching that fish. 

•••  
Louis is flipped over onto his tummy as Harry makes work of pulling down his shorts. 

"Gosh, you've got such a nice little body, doll." Harry practically hisses. 

How did they get here? Louis barely knows himself. After the scandalous kiss and fishing, the two men joined the rest of the family to have a small dinner. By the time they finally made it to shore, it was already getting dark. Louis' mum suggested that they head in early because of the big day they had and said that Louis looked tired - they can thank that sluggish look to Harry and his good luck kisses. 

One minute they're walking into the room and the next Louis is being pushed onto the bed, suddenly being snogged and more by this gorgeous man.

Louis squirms, feeling exposed but turned on as Harry's hungry gaze travels over his body and all the way down to his ass. He wiggles it to tease Harry and is rewarded with a spank. He moans prettily. 

Harry leans over his back to suck his earlobe in between those plush lips, "So pretty." He breaths over his sensitive ear, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. "Got any lube, baby?" 

Louis presses his face into the pillows and points his arm towards his bag. When Harry comes back, he's already uncapping the bottle and pouring the substance into his hand to warm it up. "So naughty, darling," He tuts. "Did you prepare for this to happen or were you just gonna use this on yourself?" 

Louis gasps out a quiet, "Myself," When he feels Harry circle his wet fingertip around his rim. Harry’s fingers were a sin - they were long and just the perfect amount of thickness. 

Louis is so happy that this is a big house, he doesn't want anyone hearing how loud he's about to be. 

"Good thing I'm here though. Your fingers could never reach the spots mine could." Harry coos in a teasing way, "Too small, baby."

Louis' leg kicks out as he feels one of Harry's fingers slowly slide in. "Harry, more please." 

Harry has to hold his legs down to stop him from kicking him in the face - Harry doesn't mind though. "What was that?" Harry teases as he curls his finger slightly and slowly pulls it back before pushing it back into the shivering man. 

"More, please!" The smaller man whines louder, chest sounding wet. 

"Whatever you want, doll." With that, Harry brings another finger to his hole to sink in with the other one. 

Louis tries to buck his hips backwards but is only met with a harsh bite to his ass - it still causes him to tense up and a warm feeling in his tummy to start building. 

Harry finally lets Louis have what he wants and shoves two fingers in and out at a quick pace. It practically causes Louis' body to vibrate with pleasure. When Harry crooks his fingers just right into the whiny man's plush walls, it makes his breath stutter. 

"Close." Louis whimpers and turns his head as far back as he could to look at Harry. 

Harry is drunk on Louis. His eyes are like a tall glass of wine that leaves him thirsty and wanting more. "Come whenever you want, doll. You're so good for me." Harry continues to babble, "Your body, all petite and pretty just for me." 

Louis practically screams when he feels Harry's tongue join his fingers, sloppily circling around the rim and trying to make room in between his fingers to fit. 

Louis comes hard, Harry's soft and warm tongue pushes him over the edge quickly. He sobs as Harry continues his assault on Louis' prostate. Louis tries to run away from the pleasure but Harry wants him to ride it out longer so he holds him down as his fingers continue to move in and out of his squirmy body. 

When Harry finally pulls his fingers out, Louis turns over as quickly as he can and runs his hands all over the other man's body. 

Harry leans down for a kiss and allows himself to get lost in it until he remembers how hard he is when it touches Louis' hip. Harry groans as he grasps his length in his hand and starts stripping it fast, wanting that euphoric feeling. 

He moans when he feels Louis' smaller hand join his and starts to play with the head of his cock and reaches his other down to roll Harry's balls between his nimble fingers. 

"Mm, Harry please come." He says in a high pitched tone. "I want your cum." Louis knew how to use his prettiness to his advantage as he used his pretty voice to whine and as his pretty eyes locked on Harry’s. 

That's all it takes for Harry to come all over their hands a few strokes later. It takes another minute before Harry gathers his breath and is able to move his heavy limbs. 

Harry scoops his cum between his fingers and feeds it all into Louis' mouth until all of it is gone. "Don't swallow yet," Harry says firmly. The older man squeezes Louis' cheeks together, his mouth opening slightly because of the grip. Harry groans when he sees his cum sitting on the smaller man's tongue. Harry leans close to his mouth and Louis thinks he's going to kiss him, but he doesn't. Instead, Harry puts his mouth over Louis' and spits into it. 

Louis eyes roll back - he could get hard again if he wants to. 

"Swallow, now." He watches as Louis swallows his spit and cum down his throat. "Perfect, doll." 

Louis whines and leans up for a kiss. Harry obliges. 

The two men aren't shy when it comes to cuddling. All Harry can think about as he rubs the smaller man's back, pressing loving kisses into his scalp is "Can I keep him?"

**Author's Note:**

> Love u all xx


End file.
